The Man That You Fear
by fakeskyline
Summary: My style of songfic involving Marilyn Manson's The Man That You Fear. Oneshot from the perspective of a Pyramid Head put in the town for a girl who suffered from sexual assaults and unwanted pregnancies.


**The Man That You Fear**

I'm walking slowly. This knife is far too heavy. I'm almost there. Almost there. I finally arrive at the dirty building. I can hardly tell one dirty building from another, but I know this is the restaurant where she'll be passing by any minute. I'm inside now. The ants are in the sugar, just as rotting fills the rest of this town. I hear gurgling, see a patient encased in a straight jacket of their own flesh; the muscles atrophied. I need them. Suddenly I notice the girl. She's standing outside staring in shock. We're on the other side. The window is like a screen. No, the screen is us and we're T.V. I turn my attention back to the patient. To me it screams, "Spread me open". I'll spread you open. A quick stab with my knife gives me enough room. I open my apron and plunge into you. Scream. Keep trying to, but you can't. You have no mouth. You fall to the ground. I look back to the window. The girl is no longer watching me. She's battling the beast that, if it could, would scream to her "Sticking to my pointy ribs are all your infants in abortion cribs". She created this beast and now it taunts her abortions in front of her; her lost children. Of course I'm also here to taunt her; to remind her of all of those boys. All of those boys that betrayed her. I was born into this. We know more than anything that everything turns to shit.

Well little girl, the boy that you loved is the man that you fear. As always. So fear me. I stalk out the door and towards you. You've destroyed the monster. You see me and scream. Well pray! Pray until your number! I bet you wish you were asleep from all your pain. It's not going to happen. Since the first time _he_ touched you, your apple has been rotting. And then...tomorrow's turned up dead. I have it all and I have no choice but to... I own the monsters. I own the town. And now, I'm going to own you. And yet... No. You've paid enough. Despite my being created to make you face your monsters, I don't want to hurt you. I swear, I'll break out of this unreality. I'll make everyone pay. And then you will see that it was not your fault. Please don't think that you can kill yourself now, because you're dead already. That is why you're here in this town. Is that what this is? A town? How can it be when it is in your mind? Or maybe is it you that is in my mind? What is it? We need to break out.

You just tried to shoot me. It didn't work, did it? You scream as I walk towards you. You poor thing, you, the boy that you loved is the monster you fear. Of course I'm not the monster am I? It is him. Them. They did the horrible things to you and now you can never feel clean again. You feel it on you all the time. You feel their hands and their eyes surveying your body. You've tried to peel off all those eyes and crawl into the dark, but nothings working. You've poisoned all your children to camouflage your scars. You always wanted a kid, but it was too soon and you just didn't want his kid. Or his kid. Or his kid. Fuck, how many times has this happened to you? You're running away from me now and I bet you're praying that I don't follow you. Pray unto the splinters. Pray unto your fear. Pray your life was just a dream. But it's too late for now this is just the cut that never heals. Well, pray now baby. Pray your life was just a dream. Prayer is all you have left.

You duck into an alley. I lift my knife up. It's heavy. I'm coming towards you quietly. I'm just around the corner. I hear you cry, "I am so tangled in my sins that I cannot escape". I want to help you escape. But right now you want to pinch the head off and collapse me like a weed. You need to know that I'm here for you. You've been telling yourself that someone had to go this far. Your next cry of "I was born into this!" confirms my thoughts. Everything turns to shit, but I'll help you. We'll find those bastards. The boy that you loved is the man that you fear. I'll find them and you will fear no more. Now peel off all those eyes now that you've crawled into the dark. Forget that you've poisoned all of your children to camouflage your scars. It doesn't matter. What matters is what we must do. Together. Right now though, you're crying out to your god. Well, pray unto the splinters. Pray unto your fear and pray your life was just a dream. It's the cut that never heals. So pray now baby. Pray your life was just a dream. It all will have been when I am through with those bastards. The world is in my hands. I was made for you... Wait. I. Was made. For YOU. I was made to make YOU get over this. I was not made to make them get over, to punish them. I swing the knife around the corner. I hear it slice through your body. You scream, but there's no one left to hear you scream. You're dead and there's no one left for you.


End file.
